


(un)intentional

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shirabus really tired and Semi lowkey cares, Shiratorizawa, best team, kind of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a match against a challenging team. The Shiratorizawa members leave the campus with a few (very) exhausted members. And Semi Eita aims to comfort one of his tired team mates-- and may or may not give a little too much comfort for that person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayee ! (just saying, you dont have to do this if you dont wanna), I suggest you listen to [ Besidju by joji ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzWdvqMHFvU) or [ Playboy by exo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05lgbpvB8Js) in repeat if you wanna get into the mood of this fic! <3 if you dont wanna then aight, s'all good, hope you enjoy (??) ♡♡

"Good job everyone!" Coach Saitou clapped in accommodation for the hardworking team. "you may all proceed to get up the bus and rest if you'd like. please preserve your energy throughout the ride. We will be practicing a bit more back at Shiratorizawa for the upcoming match with Araigawa.", the coach requested, the large team of volleyball players bow to affirm. a few of the boys bow to the coach in a very...careless manner, not because they don't care but because they've been playing continuously without rest; that would be Ushiwaka, Goshiki, Yamagata, Tendou- at most times -and then Shirabu...

Ushiwaka has limitless stamina, so he doesn't even look remotely tired! he even has the strength to listen in on Tendous love for this new shonen jump that came out. Goshiki and Yamagata seem to refill each others fatigue- which is good, and kind of cute at the same time. - but Shirabu...

Semi could practically feel bad for how calloused the younger setters fingers were from how tightly he gripped onto the volleyball and gradually serving it in an aggressive manner. the ash-blonde looks at the dark circles under his eyes that were there before the match even started. poor guy must have been depriving himself from sleep, an average guy would call that as 'normal motivation drive' but Semi knows what Shirabus issue is, being the old starting setter of Shriatorizawa. He's just pressured.

 _"I know what you had to go through, Kenjirou.",_ Semi thought to himself as they all went up to where they usually sit in the bus.

The ash-blonde easily found his way to his seat relieved to finally rest. But he barely played that much as he used to, so he didn't really lose much energy from the match so he wishes to communicate with someone, but sadly he's the only one in his seat, seeing how Reon- his usual bus seat-mate -wasn't able to come for the match. _pity_. His 'motherly' and 'kindhearted' traits would've been able to comfort the stressful Shirabu.

speaking of Shirabu.

Semi peeked through the chair in front of him to see that Shirabu is just standing in the pathway of the bus looking clueless and tired his shoulder bag almost weighing him down. Semi pouted in thought,  _'strange, why isn't he sitting down on a seat? doesn't he usually sit next to-'_

 _'oh',_ Semi blurted in realization, he looked at Ushijima, who was Shirabus regular seat mate but there are times where Tendou would take the young setters seat and would never stop talking to the ace giving Shirabu no chance of sitting next to Ushijima, these were one of those times.

Semi never knew he would feel even worse for the guy, he's well aware of their rivalry, both of them know what each other has done as setters- new or old, the team could practically feel their burning passion of hate or...something else, whenever they pass by each other in practice matches or even an actual match.

But they aren't in the court, they aren't fighting over something right now, so why would Semi bring that up when the younger setter probably hasn't had a good rest for God knows how long; Semi offers the free space in his seat. He calls out to the brunet.

"Shirabu!", Semi called through the bus filled with chatter but the brunet was able to hear him, he turned his head to the direction of his senpai, motioning his hands for the younger setter to come to him. surprisingly Shirabu complied and walked to the ash-blond.

"Yes, Semi-san?", Shirabu asked, almost yawning, waiting for whatever the ash-blond was gonna say but his eyes widened as he looked at Semi patting the on free space of his seat.

"So uh...", Semi gulped for a minute. _what was he thinking_. "I know you'd rather die than accept my request of sitting next to me, but Tendou seems to have taken your seat and Reon isn't here, so you have no other choice but to", Semi didn't finish his sentence, not when he finds the brunet sitting down without having to think about it.

Semis heart warms up a little. _'So he's not heartless after all.'_ , Semi thought, watching the brunet place his bag next to him, which was in the space between him and the ash-blond. Semi would've felt offended but he can't blame the guy. if he placed it on the other side, his bag would've fallen; causing the items in it to be ravaged, making his day worse. But Semi doesn't mind if they were closer- _if that's what Shirabus purpose of slightly separating them was for._

"Is everyone here?", Coach Washijou asked Ushijima, who were at the very front seat of the bus but Semi and Shirabu- who was in the second last seat- could find their conversation audible, not sure why he'd ask the captain.but he seems to be lost in Tendous babbling over anime. _'_ _unbelievable, is he really a 3rd year?'._ Shirabu would do a good job managing this team at this point, He would...He _will_ , He is gonna be the next team after Ushijima after all.

But nonetheless, Ushijima looked around and made sure everyone was present in the bus, excluding the absent- which would be Reon - the ace turned his head to the older coach and nodded, 

"Yes, we are complete.", Ushijima reported. Coach Washijou gives no emotion but he gives the driver a nod, giving him the signal to finally drive off.

As soon as the bus reaches the main road, everyone starts to fall asleep. even Tendou, _'finally, that middle-blocking fanatic stopped talking._

Semi sighs in relief, resting his arm against the sill of the large window, giving him a good view of the bus leaving Hakusuikan High- _;the team they had a match with_ -, his chin resting on his palm. but his enjoyment of the view doesn't last long until he feels a bump linger on his other side, he turns to look at where the bump came from, and sees Shirabus body leaning against the older setter, Semi would've been mad but he can't complain, it's not like it hurts, Shirabus body feels too soft for his own good and his hair is so soft and tamed well,.- _'How did someone like him become a volleyball player, if anything he'd be an artist.'_ The older setter thought to himself and practically admitted Shirabu was pretty up close, despite those dark circles and bruised forearms and the fresh band aids almost being useless seeing how visibly calloused his fingers are through the tears of the band aids.

Semi  _can't_  possibly get mad at him.

In fact, Semi shifts his posture better for the sleepy setter to rest better against his shoulder, which meant _yes_ , he has to take away the bag he placed between them- _he was truly the second mother of this team_ -resting the brunets bag on Semis lap, securing both Shirabu and the bag from potential harm.

Semi surprisingly likes this, the act of showing someone that he isn't just this devastating volleyball player with a scowl in his face 24/7 and would tear someones arms off with his serves. If anything, he cares for people, even those that he'd consider his rivals. 

The bus is silent, The sound of the wheels taking its time on the bumpy yet quiet roadway, giving him an audible listen on Shirabus breathing. it's...fast paced. The bus isn't even going that fast, and they definitely aren't in a match- which is the only time Shirabu would breathe this heavily.

What could possibly affect this poor boys breathing. Semi shifted a little to look at Shirabus features and sees that his face looks...uncomfortable, his face is red. is he sick? The more Semi looks at him the more pitiful he gets for such a pretty and talented boy. his messy yet soft locks, his dark stained eyes, those bruises on his perfect skin, his _oh_ so perfect skin.

Semi can't help but shift their positions, where Semi lifts his shoulders to bring Shirabus head up on the ash-blonds level; giving him the opportunity to caress the brunets soft and questionably warm face, forehead to chin he was heating up even more. Is he sick? Did he and Reon get the same sickness or something?

Semi can't believe his, concern grows bigger and bigger to the point where Semi just wants to comfort the heavy sleeping setter, resting on his shoulders but Semi changes that to Shirabu resting on Semis lap, moving aside the bag that was previously on his lap to make space for Shirabu. But making _sure_ the brunets bag doesn't get harmed. thus giving Shirabu a (hopefully) more comfortable position to sleep on.

Shirabu was a heavy sleeper but he kept moving a little bit, but he never opened his eyes; safe to assume he's still asleep.

Semi would've left him at that and he would've gone back to looking through the window, but he feels Shirabus pace speeding up, he can feel it. Not just his breathing but the pulse- _felt so close to the older setters lap_ -of Shirabus heartbeat doesn't slow down.

Semi just looks down on the sleeping setter once more and sees his face turning even more uncomfortable...like he was gonna cry...

Semi thinks he doesn't deserve that. 

In fact. Semi leaned down to Shirabus level on his lap- _bless the Lords their height differences aren't that big_ -and placing a quick kiss on Shirabus forehead (for now) 

Shirabus heart beat regulated...a little bit.

So Semi needs to treat him. He has no problem with that. Semi smiled but Shirabus face still kept it's red tint, Semi hoped swallowing his pride and giving his rival- _who he doesn't wish to be his rival_ -a kiss on his exposed cheek

'It's so soft', the ash-blonde happily commented to himself and even has the audacity to leave even more kisses on the same cheek, gradually getting longer each kiss he places on the sleepy setter.

" _This is to calm him down...God knows why me kissing him calms his breathing but I'll do it just to make sure he's okay"_

Semi thougt, leaving the 6th; the last kiss on the brunets cheek, until the bus starts to bump causing Shirabu to open his eyes in shock. His shock value grows as he feels harsh yet loving lips on his cheeks, he turns to see who it is but all it does is change the kiss from the strange lips kissing his cheeks to Shirabus own lips, 

The brunet would've pulled away, but he couldn't. Not when the back of his head is rested on strong yet comfy thighs. Not when he gets the sight of Semi Eitas lips against his own.

Semi blinks quickly pulling away. He would've shouted a ' _Sorry_ '! as quick as possible, _Shirabu might not like what I just did._

But Semi was proven to be wrong when he felt Shirabu sit up from his lap and place two warm palms against the sides of the older setters face and quickly kissing him back.

They return each others kiss, Thank God no one else but them and the bus driver at the front are the only ones who appeared to be awake.

Thus Semi shamelessly pulled Shirabu deeper into his orbit. The brunet doing the same, changing his position to give him a better angle in accentuating their kiss into a loving battle. But it all comes to an end. leaving Semi confused _'why did he return the kiss?'_

"I was never really asleep" Shirabu whispered,  making sure he could converse with the older setter without waking anyone up.

Semi was left shocked but more embarassed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Not just...kissing you so suddenly but also trying to move you too much, I know you don't like me in any way and you probably kissed me out of pity"

Semi felt soft lips cut him off. "Shut up. Don't think you're some cursed figure that I can't talk about, I actually admire you Semi...-san," Shirabu fixed his posture looking away from the ash-blonde, but he wasn't done. "You're a good setter. I don't know why they thought I'd have a good role in being the setter of this team 24/7, this is the team I've always dreamed of being in, but I know you could've done better. I know you wanted to" Shirabu looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I mean, no hard feelings I actually respect how hard working you are, you're even gonna be a captain. But why are you telling me this?", the ash-blonde fiddled his fingers. _where is he going with this?_

"I'm saying I don't hate you, Eita.", Shirabu whispered a little too loud, looking away. "I never did hate you. In fact you inspired me more than Ushijima-san, to the point where it's not even inspiration anymore...it's...admiration..."

They don't say anything, just silence. But it was Shirabus turn to feel a bump on his shoulder and a soft kiss on his neck; Semis soft locks resting against Shirabus delicate shoulders.  

"Thank you, Kenjirou.", Semi whispered, genuine.

Shirabu blushed at the older-setters actions. "You're welcome, Semi-san", Shirabu whispered and smiled for not returning the 'first name basis', but Semi wasn't mad, he giggled a little.

Shirabu felt a grip on his hands which was the ash-blondes fingers intertwining with his own, they stayed like that, listening to nothing but the sound of the school bus finally reaching their campus.

Everyone slowly wakes up, surprisingly didn't need to stretch or rub their eyes. But the setters didn't seem to care. They just might be hyped to practice a little longer.

They started to care when they reached their court though.

"Shirabu, next time you start making out with Semi-san, please don't do it when I'm 3 seats away from you in a bus", Kawanishis informs in a serious but amused tone. Shirabu blushed pushing his friend away in hopes he was joking.

"I thought you were asleep", Shirabu assumed, putting on a fresh new shirt in the large locker room.

"I was asleep, until I heard gross noises and you  _finally_ confessing to Semi-san", the stoic ginger almost giggled; but he's strong enough to hold it down.

Shirabu couldn't say anything else, He just looks down on the ground remembering how gentle Semi was when he let himself rest against the ash-blondes shoulders and lap, and how soft his kisses were with those rough lips...

"Yeah", was all Shirabu said.

-

"Eita.", Ushijima called onto the setter, who was trying to hit the strongest serve he's done yet.

"Yeah?"

First there was a silence. Then, Ushijima looked...embarassed about something and finally decided to speak up, "So...you and Kenjirou"

Semi hissed under his breath gripping tighter on the volleyball in his hands, because he forgot Ushijima _never_ sleeps, not even a quick nap in the bus; this stamina monster heard everything. 

"You"

"I won't tell anyone, if that's your concern. But if you ask me, I support it." Ushijima stated, causing Semi to widen his eyes. Ushijima ' _shows no emotion_ ' Wakatoshi _approves_ of what the two setters have going on?

"That's good but"

"Wakatoshi-kun! you shouldn't be slacking off like that. C'mon, you promised to practice serves with me!", Tendou interrupted.

"Yes, sorry.", Ushijima apologizes. Turning back to Semi, "keep up the good work.", the ace gently pats the Setters already-sweaing back and proceeds to jog to the middle blocker, leaving Semi alone to finally serve.

The ash-blonde takes a deep breath, the sound of volleyball trainers squeaking against the ground, but it doesnt make Semi drop the ball, he tosses it in the air, ready to serve it

"Semi-san!", A voice called out, which is one out of one things that could make Semi drop the ball, and that was Shirabu

Shirabu was walking towards the ash-blonde, but Kawanishi walks in behind the brunet, smacking his back, "Ow!- Taichi, what the fuck?!", Shirabu complained, but he felt a faithful grip on his shoulder.

"Good luck." Is all the ginger said as he successfully pushes the short setter against the taller one, only to disappear.

Shirabus face puffed into an angry pout but Semi just started laughing. "Wow, you two must be great friends." Semi catched Shirabu from the Middle blockers abrupt push. They don't move though, Semi drops the ball and pulls Shirabu closer to him for a hug, the brunet returning it, burying his face on the ash-blondes warm chest. Not realizing that they weren't alone, they were still in the court.

They received a few 'awes', some not minding - but kind of wanted to scream "congratulations" - and Yamagata and Goshiki endlessly taking photos of the setters in a warm embrace. Until the team gradually got back to practicing whatever they aimed to improve

Semi and Shirabu never ceased the hug though, in fact, they hugged tighter.

"Wow, how did it end up like this...not that I'm complaining" Shirabu smiled.

"Because, I was stupid enough to kiss your pretty face.", Semi smiled back.

"So those kisses were unintentional?", Shirabu scrunched his nose, looking up at the not-too-taller setter.

"Maybe, but I'd never 'unintentionally' give such a generous offer of 7 kisses to anyone like that...", Semi pulled Shirabu into the 8th kiss, on the forehead and they swore they heard a camera click when said kiss happened, but they didn't care. "So, I guess you could say it was intentional."

Shirabu can't help but giggle, "you dork, I love you."

Semi pulled the brunet into the tightest hug possible. "I love you too..."

They share another moment of embrace until they've been brought back to reality once more, by a deadpanned ginger.

"Hn...I'm sorry to break your...session, Semi-san, but we have to practice match against each other now, as always Kenjirous in Team A and Semi-san, in Team B.", Kawanishi informed, jogging back to a specific side of the net. Shirabu and Semi are expected to do the same, which they did, they both pulled away from the hug.

"Good luck", they wished in unison as they also jogged to their specific Teams, though they will be going against each other, they know whatever trick they pull against each other as setters won't be intentional,

not at all. They love each other too much to play dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the prompt my v good friend showed me for this was: "Person A notices Person B is asleep so Person A sneaks in a kiss on Person Bs cheek, but Person B moves a little causing Person A to kiss the others lips instead" or something VERY close to that, so yeah sorry if this short idea made me write such a long fic i just ship semishira alot i think their pairing deserves a ""detailed"" fic


End file.
